Night Fall
by Emberclaw
Summary: Plumkit and Nutkit live in an era of peace. The clans are prosperous and do not fight. Not since her. But a new threat it looming...but not in the clans. Can Plumkit and her brother stop it? Or will the peace end as quickly as it came? Rated T for death n' stuff. Not like most of the stories that have a summary like this... R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan: **

**Leader: Thornstar - Golden/brown tom**

**Deputy: Petalstorm - Tortishell she-cat **

_**Apprentice: Hazelpaw**_

**Medicine cat: Robinflight - Brown/ginger she-cat**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Mallowpaw - Cream/white she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Dusklight - Brown/white she-cat**

**Blackfur - Black tom**

**Amberdawn - Ginger/cream she-cat**

**Owlstorm - Dark brown tom**

_**Apprentice: Bramblepaw**_

**Bumblewing - Black/white she-cat**

**Flintclaw - Black tom**

_**Apprentice: Squirrelpaw**_

**Russetwing - Dark ginger she-cat**

_**Apprentice: Weedpaw**_

**Dustheart - Light brown tom**

_**Apprentice: Nettlepaw**_

**Daisycloud - Cream/white she-cat**

**Ripplefang - Dark grey tom**

**Blossompetal - Tortishell she-cat**

**Larchtail - White tom**

**Fawnleap - Fawn she-cat with long legs**

**Snakepelt - Striped tom **

**Vinestorm - Grey tabby she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Squirrelpaw - Light brown she-cat**

**Nettlepaw - Grey tom**

**Bramblepaw - Brown/ginger she-cat**

**Weedpaw - Tan tom**

**Hazelpaw - Silver she-cat **

**Queens:**

**Silverdawn - Silver she-cat, nursing Thornstar's kits, Plumkit and Nutkit**

**Cinderfall - Dark grey she-cat, expecting Ripplefang's kits**

**Kits:**

**Plumkit - Silver she-kit with golden paws**

**Nutkit - Golden brown tom**

**Elders: **

**Sweetsong - Cream and white she-cat**

**Onefang - Old white tom **

**Meadowpelt - Incredibly old golden brown she-cat**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Reedstar - Silver she-cat **

**Deputy: Wolftail - Black tom**

**Medicine cat: Flowernose - Tortishell she-cat**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Tanglestar - Grey tabby tom**

**Deputy: Rowanfall - Dark ginger she-cat **

**Medicine cat: Mothtail - Golden she-cat**

**Medicine cat apprentice: Redpaw - Dark ginger tom**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Wrenstar - Fawn colored she-cat**

**Deputy: Sedgewing - Grey she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Tinybreeze - Tiny grey she-cat**

**Cats outside the clans:**

**Darkblaze - Black she-cat with dark ginger spots , formerly Thunderclan**

**Mapleshade - Tortishell she-cat, formerly Thunderclan or Riverclan**

**Bianca - Fluffy white she-cat, kittypet**

**Lightning - Grey/gold tom, loner**


	2. Prolouge

"Darkblaze! I, Thornstar hereby BANISH you from Thunderclan! Leave the territory! If we catch you before sundown, you will be treated as an enemy and killed!"

The crowd roared with approval and turned on the black and ginger cat

"You'll regret this Thornstar! I'll make sure of it!"

Darkblaze turned and dashed out of camp

"You WILL regret this!

* * *

Robinflight lay by the Moonstone, Mallowpaw to her right, Tinybreeze to her left.

**Starclan...or is it?**

Robinflight awoke in the Mountains. Suddenly, a shimmery figure appeared in front of her.

"I am Feather That Falls From Songbird" the she-cat's voice chimed

"I-I'm Robin-"

"I know who your are Robin That Flies In Thunder"

"Actually, I'm Robinflight"

"One and the same Robin That Flies In Thunder"

Robinflight sighed "What am I doing here?"

"I have a prophecy...one that will affect both my tribe and your clans..."

Robinflight's ears pricked up "Tribe?"

**_"The Darkness will climb the rushing water and threaten the light in the fruit and storms"_**

"Wait Feather! What fruit? What darkness?"

Robinflight sighed, the cat had already faded. Then the world turned black.

**Moonstone**

"Robin That Flies Through Thunder...It's gotta nice ring to it"

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? Good hopefully! R&R  
**

**Warrior Song:**

**'Let It Go' - Yellowfang**


	3. Chapter 1

"C'mon Plumkit! Meadowpelt's gonna tell us a story!"

Plumkit, who was trying (unsuccessfully) to get Squirrelpaw to teach her some battlemoves, looked over at her brother

"She is?"

Nutkit snickered "Your as forgetful as Sweetsong!" **A.N: Sweetsong retired early due to failing memory**

Suddenly, Nutkit was bowled over by a mass of silver fur

"I may be forgetful! But I'm a master of surprise!" Plumkit crowed

"And a master of noise!" a voice snarled from the gloom of the elder's den "Now do you want to hear a story or not?"

"Sorry Onefang..." Plumkit and Nutkit muttered in unison, stepping into the Elder's den.

Meadowpelt sat hunched in the corner, her once beautiful golden fur was ragged and her narrow muzzle was stained silver with age.

"Meadowpelt..." Sweetsong called softly "Your grandkits are here to see you..."

Suddenly, Meadowpelt's head shot up

"Whitekit? Lightningkit? Rosekit?"

"No, Plumkit and Nutkit"

Meadowpelt shifted her dull eyes on the kits "Oh."

Suddenly, Plumkit wondered if she had let Meadowpelt down. She saw Nutkit's expression and knew he felt the same way.

"A-are you going to tell us a story?" Nutkit stuttered

"L-like you promised?" Plumkit added

Meadowpelt was silent

"I'm sorry kits..." Sweetsong mewed gently "I guess Meadowpelt's not up to it"

"She'll tell you a story tommorow"

_That's what she said yesterday_

_And the day before_

* * *

**Ta-da! What do you think? Remeber, you can always send in OCs and R&R is greatly loved!**

**Warrior song of the chapter:**

**Let Her Go - Fallen Leaves**


End file.
